Reminisce
by Bethsquirt
Summary: Series of short one shots about Connors old thoughts and chat up lines.
1. Yoga

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own anything to do with Primeval.

**A/N:** This is the first part of a series of small one shots about Connor's old thoughts and chat up lines. I hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think!

**Yoga:**

"I'm off to yoga." Abby shouted to Connor as she made her way down the stairs.

"Well, anytime you need help with your bending or with your stretching, you should give me a call."

Abby stopped in her tracks, facing away from Connor who was currently making a mess on their sofa eating his cereal whilst engrossed in the telly, a Doctor Who marathon was on. Her mind raced back to the first time he'd said those words to her.

He had been 'temporarily' living in her flat for a month. She'd chastised him for saying he'd only stay for a week, but secretly she had liked having him around. She would have never admitted it though. He was the geeky student and she was the independent feisty woman who didn't need a flatmate, or a boyfriend to make her happy, she was fine on her own; she had been all of her life. Connor had wormed his way into her flat though, and had started worming his way into her heart. He made her laugh and he made her roll her eyes in frustration. He made her feel emotions she'd never felt before. He had been her best friend since day one, and she had never felt closer to anyone than him. She had never wanted to spoil that sacred friendship.

Abby turned to look at the back of Connors body from behind the sofa, a smirk growing on her face. She looked at the dark unruly cow licks that covered his head and his well-defined shoulders that she loved so much to kiss and wrap her arms around. She had a sudden urge to do just that and rushed to the sofa. She bent down and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her hands against his chest. Bending her head she dotted small kisses across his shoulder, up his neck and up his face, finishing at his temple. He moaned appreciatively and discarded his bowl of cornflakes on the coffee table before bringing his hands to rest on top of Abby's and turning his head to kiss her cheek.

"What's all this for eh? I thought you were goin' to yoga." He mumbled as she continued her rain of kisses upon his body, moving his hands to caress her arms lovingly.

"I thought maybe you'd like to help me with my bending and stretchin'…"

Connor was up off the sofa in a shot, scooping Abby up into his arms and traversing the length of the flat.

This was definitely better than any yoga class.

**End**


	2. Warmth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Primeval

**Warmth:**

The team started to make their small camp in the centre of the dense woodland area. The three small tents circled the small campfire that was flickering away into the darkening night sky. Connor's new theory on how to predict anomalies was being put to the test after he found one to be opening in this spot in the next few hours. If his theory worked then he would be that big leap closer to finishing off Cutters work. Abby was immensely proud of how hard he had put himself to work since the fiasco of New Dawn. She saw how he had blamed himself quite a lot for the disaster and she was worried he would go back in on himself again and shy away from everyone. He proved her wrong though and had presented this theory to everyone in the last team meeting, out of the blue. They agreed to try it out and had come prepared, tents, EMD's and Becker had even brought one of his preferred pistols, much to Abby's displeasure. They had no idea how long they were going to be in the woods, and they settled in for the weekend.

Matt and Emily had retired to their tent a few minutes ago and Becker had gone for a walk around the near site, looking out for any signs of anomaly activity. That left Abby and Connor alone, sitting outside of their tent on a log by the burning campfire. Connor passed Abby the flask of tea and watched as she sipped it, before turning his head back to the fire. She watched as he chewed on his bottom lip and played with the fingerless gloves he wore on his hands. He was worried. She sighed and put the flask on the floor before turning to Connor. She placed her hand on his thigh and he grasped it with both of his own.

"I'm nervous" He admitted, turning to look her in the eye. She gave him a sweet smile and leant up to kiss his temple.

"No need to be. Everyone believes in you. I believe in you." He smiled back and let out a sigh before he shivered.

"It's quite cold now actually." He stated, holding his and Abby's hands out in front of the flame to get some warmth to them.

"We should huddle together for warmth." Abby whispered. Connor turned to look at her, a big grin on his face and his eyebrows quirked. Her eyes sparkled and danced with the flames of the fire and he let out a chuckle. He held her hand again and pulled her body to his, settling her between his legs and wrapping his arms around her body. She let out a happy sigh and rested her head under Connor's chin. They stayed like that, in each other's embrace for several long minutes.

When the anomaly opened in the distance, Connor shot up from his spot, dragging Abby with him. As the five of them stood outside the locked anomaly, staring in wonder, Abby pulled Connor towards him and planted her lips to his.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered against his lips and he hugged her whilst laughing happily.

Later, when they lay side by side in their bed, Connor pulled her sleeping body closer to him. It may have taken 5 years to get to this point, and a year in the Cretaceous to get them together, but he'd always hoped he'd have her huddled up together for warmth one day, and now he finally did.

**End**


	3. Rex

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Primeval.

**A/N:** Set before S04E03 but after S04E02.

**Rex:**

Connor was sat in the office that joined to the menagerie in the new ARC. He'd had a rather quiet and uneventful day, especially compared to yesterday when they'd battled with a Kaprosuchus, and Connor was now waiting for Abby so that they could go home. Or rather, back to Jess' home. He sighed, walking to the desk in the corner of the room and slouching onto the chair. They really needed to get their own place, and sooner, rather than later. Jess was lovely, but Connor wanted to have a bit of peace and quiet to play his video games without Jess wanting to watch some soppy soap or chick flick that was on the telly. At least Abby didn't really care for those things. He also wanted some privacy to do certain other things that involved Abby, without having to try and be quiet and discreet. He really couldn't complain though. Jess had been far too kind to even let them stay at her flat in the first place, and he wouldn't be ungrateful now.

He brought his hand up to scratch at his face and he winced. It was red and sore after Abby had pulled him to the Barbers that morning to have all evidence of his Cretaceous beard removed. Afterwards she'd kissed his cheek when he pouted and promised to make up for it later, before flouncing off to her office. He'd gone off to see Lester and to fill in a mountain of forms; he supposed that was what he got for becoming stranded in the past for a year. He just wanted their much deserved back-pay in the bank so they could find their new flat as quickly as possible. Connor sat up straight when he saw Rex flying in through the small vent in the top corner of the room. He landed on the desk and Connor instantly smiled, stoking the lizards head as he chirped happily. He was glad that Rex had been well looked after in their absence, Abby would have been devastated if he hadn't. Connor became quickly engrossed in petting Rex, but came back to himself as he heard the door quietly open. He wouldn't be able to stop being paranoid about the slightest of noises any time soon. He'd learnt how to be super alert at all times in the Cretaceous, and that was a habit that he wasn't going to be able to break very easily.

Abby wandered into the lab and smiled when she saw Connor waiting for her. He returned her smile and she walked closer to him, petting Rex herself.

"You ready to go home?" She asked quietly, moving to pick up her things.

"Yep. Just give us a second." She smiled and nodded her head before placing a kiss to his sensitive cheek. He watched her leave, a goofy grin over his face before turning back to their pet lizard on the table.

"She likes me Rex. Oh yeah, she likes me bad." Rex chirped in response and Connor decided that it was definitely in agreement. He chuckled to himself, giving Rex one last stroke before he left to follow after Abby.

**End**


End file.
